Total Drama: Albion Island(SYOC)
by D The-Hedgehog
Summary: This is set after The Ridonculous Race. Chris and Don are back on a moving mystical island, and it's the perfect place for another season of Total Drama! Read in awe as 22 OCs battle it out as friends, foes or even something more for a cool 10 Million Dollars! (SYOC Closed!) Previously: The teens have been sent off to a virtual world, where the next challenge awaits!
1. Chapter 1: Lowdown

**Chapter 1- The Lowdown**

 **Hi! Albion Island is an island like no other, apart from one thing- it moves! How? The island is grown on a large mystic sea turtle. This fic will be hosted by Don and Chris, who'll be taking turns doing the show. As you know, 22 contestants are now selected. But that doesn't mean YOU can get in on the action! Why don't you make a challenge, and send it to me?**

Challenge Name:

The Challenge:

Should anything happen during the Challenge?(You cannot say who should/will win):

 **This will be on my profile too. So get creative!**


	2. Chapter 2: The List

**Chapter 2- The 22 Contestants**

 **Hi! Here are the 22 contestants for Albion Island. If your OC didn't make it in, apologies. Here's the 22 teens you're bound to see! Also, I will constantly update this chapter, so come back to this one every now and then until the spots are all filled. For PC users, you can find the form on my profile.**

 **1: Jesse Hayes (Daisy-is-Lazy)**

 **2: Jamie Cole (Noah. Hasley .3)**

 **3: Ace Ashford (AceSeesYouuu)**

 **4: Brady Watterson (Jonny Pickles)**

 **5: Jordan Carson (PretzelNinja)**

 **6: Cassia Monroe Renkin (The Daffodil Queen)**

 **7: Petunia 'Penny' Willows (Shianen)**

 **8: Graham Ulry (xXRocketShark216Xx)**

 **9: Alyssa Winters (xXRocketShark216Xx)**

 **10: Blake Noxic (Fool Arcana Kaiju)**

 **11: Emi Adashi (JustAnotherTokuFan)**

 **12: Ulysses James (PretzelNinja)**

 **13: Christopher Abraham Washington (kaijudude10000)**

 **14: Morgan Ryder (SurfingBandit)**

 **15: Revek Gold (SurfingBandit)**

 **16: AJ Wilson (zorbo678)**

 **17: Adam Matthews (AdamTheMetroidNERD)**

 **18: Haley Johnson (AdamTheMetroidNERD)**

 **19: Jon Hastings (TheDeathScytheAlchemist)**

 **20: Sabrina Adams (Vgirl Star)**

 **21: Felicity Jones ( Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart)**

 **22: Valentina Demetria Lunetta (Kaijudude10000)**

 **And that's all the OCs! I'll get started on the story, so please have patience. See you soon!**


	3. Episode 1, Part 1: 22 In, 0 Out

**Chapter 3- Episode One: The Mystical Island**

 **"It is told... that every one-hundred years, a mystical breed of sea turtles of vast proportions rise from the deep depths of the ocean rise up to see how the world has changed, and to look for a mate. The said period lasts for around two to three months. These creatures are known as ' _Insula_ _turturem'_** , **otherwise known as 'The Island Turtle'. There are only as very few as twenty-five of this race, due to many wars over their turf throughout history. This is because Island Turtles live up to their name- They each have a very own island that naturally grows on their thick shells. Because of when they rise up, the natural life that may have been drowned when they sank back into the water is coated with a special liquid that prevents them from water damage- It is known as Subterranate- A highly reactive chemical. Even the natural wildlife are coated, so they are protected too. However, when the coating is exposed to sunlight, it dries up and cracks off the surface, which also dries out the island, giving it a pristine, crystal-clear beauty. So, obviously, why not make...'**

"...A New Season of Total Drama!?" A familiar voice announced. It was none other than Chris McClain, standing on one of the turtles' Islands. "Welcome to Albion Island, one of the many pieces of land. Which WE claimed." Chris chuckled. "Did you say 'we'?, McClain?" Another voice said. The voice came from Don, who walked right up to Chris, standing beside him. "Welcome to Albion Island. A private island of untouched beauty. As you can see here..." Don began, gesturing at the cameraman to move his camera to the scenery. "The Island is around 50 meters deep, so it's a while before you get to the shell. There's wildlife everywhere, and there's even a small mountain, complete with cliff-side and beach." Don explained. "We even got two decent log cabins delivered from Sweden, since the producers said we needed to be nice for once." Chris said begrudgingly. "Luckily, there's a whole bunch of challenges and such." Don piped up, which cheered the other host up. "And, don't worry. Chef's here too!" Chris chuckled. "Sadly, Blainley can't be with us. She's still recovering from the World Tour incident..." Don added. "There's also an Aftermath Show, too. We're not gonna tell you who's hosting that. Chris said. "Helps add mystery to the show!" Don added. "Anyway, here's the contestants." Chris started, clearing his throat and taking out a small-ish list.

 **"Meet Jesse Hayes... A nice girl, with a dark past!"**

Jesse was 17, and had long brown hair that went a bit over her left eye, and reached her lower back. It's a bit messy, and is also soft. She had almond eyes and had an oval shaped face, with a round nose and full lips. She also had freckles below her nose. She was wearing a blue, black, and white plaid shirt over a black vest top. She had black skinny jeans and blue converse shoes with white laces to match. A couple of colo(u)red bracelets could be seen to go with her outfit. As she arrived by boat, she could be seen tapping her foot repeatedly. As the boat came to a stop at the island, she jumped off with her bag. "Chris. Don." She said, walking past them both. She then sat down at some benches. "Looks like she knows what to do. Anyways..." Don said.

 **"Here's Jamie Cole. Wait, isn't she the daughter of that famous music producer?"**

Jamie was 17 years old, and had a petite, cheerleader-like body, and was pale-skinned. Her eyes were ovular and light blue, and her hair was blonde, its length was long, and it ended at her mid back, where blue highlights could be seen. She also had a couple freckles and a small scar on her chin. She was 5'8 as well, and wore a Team Lakers purple-colo(u)red crop top with a black skirt and silver thigh high stiletto boots. Her ears had small diamond ear-rings in them too, with some special bracelets she made on her wrists, plus she had a little bit of make-up. As she hopped off the boat before grabbing her bags, she saw Jesse and sat next to her. "Hi there." She greeted, holding out her hand. "Hey." Jesse shook her hand, unfazed that she was quite famous. "Heard of me?" the famous girl asked. "No." she replied.

 **"Ace Ashford- He seems... tough."**

Ace was male and 17 years old, and has black hair that's not too short that he can't ruffle it up but also not too long. He wears a black snap-back cap backwards so it doesn't go everywhere. He had roundish-almond shaped eyes that were icy blue, and he had lightly tanned skin, with a couple of dimples on his face. He had a fit and athletic-shaped body, that was thin yet wide. He also had one flat black earring and one flat diamond earring, and he wore a white t-shirt with black cargo shorts and sneakers. As he caught his bag in the air when he hopped off the boat, he ran past the two hosts and sat down next to the girls, sliding his bag next to him. He shyly waved at them happily, and only Jamie did the same, but in a happier way.

 **"Brady Watterson... He's... something."**

He was also 17, and had jet-black hair that was deadly straight. He was wearing some black skinny jeans and a red-and-black tartan pattern shirt, with some grey tennis shoes. His build was average, and his eyes were a light brown. An ear-ring could be seen in his left ear. "You know I won't eat your food!" Brady cried as he jumped off and sat next to the others. Jamie could smell hair gel coming from Brady. "He smells like hair gel..." She whispered to Jesse, who didn't bother listening.

 **"Jordan Carson- He looks like the quiet type."**

As the boat arrived, a 17 year old with brown skin jumped off. He had black hair that was low-faded, and had light brown eyes, and was skinny, plus he had long arms, and a small muscle definition could be seen. he wore a light gray hoodie over a blue shirt, with dark blue jeans and had black sneakers on. He was also holding a sketchpad as he took his bag. As he sat down next to Jesse, Jamie and Ace leaned over and waved at him. Jordan responded with a little drawing of him that said 'Hi!' on it.

 **"** **Cassia Monroe Renkin... She's a brave one!"**

17-year-old Cassia jumped off the boat. She looked decent, having porcelain white skin and dark, chocolate brown hair that ends at the nape of her neck in the back. Her hair looked smooth, and deadly straight. Her eyes were wide, being alarmingly bright blue, too. She also had a tall, slim body with a small chest, large hips, long arms and even longer legs, standing at 5'11", with a small, skinny waist, and sleek shoulders. She had a skinny face with high cheekbones, a prominent chin, a small, button nose, and a dusting of freckles that go across the length of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She could be seen with her right eyebrow pierced with a silver hoop, and the right side of her nose was pierced with a black stud. She wore a plain, always unbuttoned white knot cardigan over a plain black camisole, dark blue skinny jeans with rips and frays in them, and worn out black combat boots to match. Her eyes looked a little shimmery and golden thanks to some eye shadow, which was almost a bronze color, plus some black liquid eyeliner was expertly done in a shape of a cat's eye, and matte mauve lipstick dusted on her lips. Her accessories were a yin-yang ring on her right pinky finger, plus a snake ring that wraps around her left middle finger.

As she grabbed her bag, she sat down next to Brady. "Well, Hel-" "Not now, we haven't even started yet!" She cut him off, only to then laugh. "Name's Cassia!" She introduced.

 **"Petunia Willows... Says here that call her Penny as well."**

As she arrived, she was seventeen also, and had thick, black, wavy bed-hair that fell right past her shoulders that had a mid-part. She had Almond-shaped light brown eyes, as well as caramel-colo(u)red skin. She looked to have a pretty lean build, which had toned calves and thighs. Her chest area seemed average for her size, which was 5'3'. She had thin eyebrows that are weren't covered by her hair. Her head was round, but because of her hairline, it looked as if it was heart-shaped. She wore an aqua halter top that stops at her belly-button, as well as high-waist shorts. She also had black Vans-brand shoes.

"Hiya, Chris and Don." She greeted with an accent sounding similar to Anne-Maria. She sat down next to Cassia. "You from New York?" Cassia asked, looking at her. "Yeah, I am. Quite curious, aren't 'cha?" She replied.

 **"Graham Ulry. He's a... interesting case."**

Graham was 16, and had short and messy ash blonde hair with two cowlicks, one on front and one on the back. He had big-ish eyes, and they were round shaped. They were sapphire blue, too, and he was Caucasian skinned, as well as standing at 5'11. He wore a light brown/tan colo(u)red hoodie that lacked a zipper, plus some dark blue jeans, and white and blue tennis-shoes. He could be seen with a metal chain with one end connected to one of his belt loops, and the other connected to his Robin(Batman's sidekick, not the bird.) wallet, which resided within his right back pocket. He got his bag and quickly sat down, not saying a word.

 **"Alyssa Winters. She's quite the pianist!"**

She was sixteen as well, and had straight, long, golden-like blonde hair. She had emerald-green round eyes, and was also Caucasian skinned. She was 5'10, and was tall and skinny. She wore a white blouse underneath a black vest with a white treble clef logo embroidered onto the right shoulder, with a white skirt that goes down to her knees, and blue ballet flats, as well as black framed glasses that slightly magnified her eyes. She adjusted her glasses a little and jumped off with her bag. "Hello, everyone!" She waved, sitting down. Mostly everyone that was there waved, apart from Brady, who winked at her. She shrugged it off and sat down.

 **"Blake Noxic- A rebellious young woman... You won't want to mess with her."**

Blake was 18, and had rough pale skin. Her eyes were colo(u)red electric blue, and their shape looked as if it was in a scowl. The left side of her hair was shaven off, with it being a dark blue, and her right side of her hair goes down to her chin and was black, with white streaks. Being 5'28, she had slight hints of muscles on her arms, but had an hourglass-like figure overall. She was wearing a red shirt with a black axe illustrated on it, and a black leather jacket that had small rips and two chainsaws crossing each other on it. She had black pants with red swirls and black boots. She had her hands behind her back, and had a bored expression on her face. "Finally." She sighed, jumping off with her bag. "Just so I can get in nice for you..." She said out loud to Chris, giving him a highly detailed wooden statue. "Very nice..." Chris said, impressed. "Where's mine?" Don asked. "I don't have one for you." She simply put. walking away, only to then throw a detailed statue of Don made out of wood to the host. "Thanks!" He smiled, picking it up. She then sat down, looking a little bored.

 **"Emi Adashi- Straight from Japan, then to America, then here!"**

Emi was sixteen, and had shoulder-length fuchsia-red hair with a light pink bow on top of it. Her eyes were bright green, and seemed to be was Caucasian-skinned, but slightly paler, and was of a medium height. Not too short, not too tall. Her build was VERY petite, and she was wearing a red long sleeved vest over a white blouse with a black bow tie, plus a blue miniskirt, and red glittery ballet flats. As the boat arrived, she took a deep breath and walked over to her seat, taking in the views.

 **"Ulysses James. He's an orphan. I feel sorry for the poor guy..."**

Ulysses was 17, and had black emo-like hair. Part of his hair covered his left eye and it was dyed red. His eyes were also red, yet his skin was tanned pale. He was 5'9, and had an average build for his age. He had a light scar over his left eye, and he wore a blue t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. When he got off, he took a look at his surroundings, mystified by the greatness of the island. He snapped out of it and sat down.

 **"Christopher Abraham Washington- He's not what his name sounds like, trust me."**

Christopher was 19, and had black colo(u)red 'The Mountain Man' Hair in the style. His eyes were regular shaped, and were a dark grey. He was Caucasian, and stood at 6'2. He had a balanced muscular yet thin body. His head shape almost looked diamond-like, and he was wearing armor reminiscent to someone named Joshua Graham, with a black fedora to top it off. With a serious expression, he jumped off, landing with a thump on the dirt. He silently moved towards a seat next to the others, secretly observing them.

 **"Morgan Ryder. Did you know she can hold her breath for seven minutes?"**

She was 17, and had long blonde hair with blue streaks in it, as well as almond shaped eyes that were red. She had tanned skin and stood at 5'4, being petite for her build. She wore a neon-blue crop top with light-wash ripped jean shorts and paint splattered sneakers. As she arrived, she was directed to her seat with no excuses.

 **"Revek Gold- Quite the distant guy..."**

He was 16, and had spiky, dark brown hair, as well as round shaped, hazel-brown eyes. He had tanned skin, and stood at 5'7. He was quite muscular, and he wore a black tee with black jeans(with chains) and worn black sneakers. He went over and sat down next to Morgan, oblivious of her.

 **"AJ Wilson. They call him Blue Ice, too."**

AJ was 16, and had black and shaggy hair. His eyes were ovular and were blue like the ocean. He was pale skinned, and stood at 5'7. He had an average face, thin lips, and a straight nose. He wore black and white pants, and a blue T-shirt with a yin-yang logo on it. Without saying anything, he walked off the boat and went to his seat, smirking, as if he had some sort of secret.

 **"Adam Matthews- He's a 'Duncan Clone', or that's what they call him..." *chuckles***

Adam was 17, and had shaggy black hair in a bowl cut with bright green streaks in it. He had round, Emerald Green eyes, the tops of which were covering his bowl cut. He had very pale skin, and was 5'11 with a skinny yet tall build. He wore a black, baggy hoodie with a neon-green "DX" logo(representing the WWE tag team "Degeneration X"), with black ripped jeans with a wallet chain coming out of the right pocket, and black high top tennis shoes with a neon green trim. He walked right in front of Chris and Don and simply pushed them out the way, walking with his bag. "Rude." Don said. Adam ignored it and sat next to AJ, who sat there bored.

 **"Haley Johnson- She's pretty popular from her area!"**

She was 17, and had light brown hair in two shoulder-length pigtails. She had big sapphire-blue eyes, and slightly pale Caucasian skin. She also stood at 5'10, and was skinny and very petite. She had a light dusting of freckles around the bridge of the nose and the top of her cheeks. She wore a white t-shirt with a logo of a textbook inside of a pink heart on it underneath a denim jean jacket, plus a pink miniskirt with red trim, black leggings, and red sneakers, along with black framed glasses. She hopped down from the boat with a smile, and walked over to a seat, waving at everyone. Some waved back.

 **"Jon Hastings, an expert at gaming!"**

Jon was 16, and had Caucasian skin, standing at 6'3, so he was quite tall. He had short yet thick jet black hair with a goatee, and he was broad-shouldered and thin, standing at six foot three. He wore a blue un-tucked dress shirt, green shorts, and black tennis shoes, along with a blue call-cap with a "YouTube" logo on it. He was currently playing on a games console as he walked over to a seat, sitting down.

 **"Sabrina Adams. *Sighs* Oh boy...!"**

She was 17, and had pale skin. She had blue eyes, and her hair loose and blonde, that goes to shoulders. Her build was perfectly hourglass-like, and she wore a pink crop top, white short-shorts and pink stilettos. She also had a crystal pendant around her neck. "Sabrina... Hello again." Chris bluntly said as she came off the boat. "Hello Chris!" She greeted, walking away and sitting down on a seat. "Why don't you like her?" Don whispered to him. "You'll see." He replied.

 **"Felicity Jones. She's got relatives that came onto this show once!"**

She was 17, pink hair with teal streaks, in a ponytail. She had regular shaped eyes,which were purple. She was very pale, and stood at 5'9. She wore a black rainbow t-shirt, green skirt with chains, and black high boots with chains. "A moving sea turtle? How creative," Felicity said as she got off, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she was annoyed that her twin, Andrew forced her onto the show. she sat down, bored and a little peeved.

 **"Now, I've saved the best... for last. *Chuckles* Presenting** **Valentina Demetria Lunetta!"**

Valentina was 18, and had long, wavy black & red hair. Her eyes were regular-shaped and were a dark, passionate red. She was European, and was pale skinned. Standing at 6'0, she had a very attractive and beautiful body. She also had a silver Bracelet, and wore red lip-gloss. She wore a red crop top, black short-shorts, and white sandals. She simply bowed down at the two hosts as she got off the boat and sat down on the last seat. Unaware of this, mostly all the males were fixated on her and Sabrina, as if in a daze. Valentina looked at the girl and just gave her a scowl when she wasn't looking.

* * *

Now that you're all here, we can finally begin... **Total Drama: Albion Island!"** The two of them cried.

 **...Phew, that took longer than expected. Please leave a review, and follow this if you want to keep up with the story!**

 **Next time: As the campers settle into their surroundings, we reveal a brand new Confessional Camera for them to use... as well as a challenge I'd love to see... teenagers get hurt in. *Chuckles* Anyway, see you next time, Right here, on Total! Drama! ALBION ISLAND!"**


	4. Episode 1, Part 2

**Episode One, Part Two: Zero Down, Twenty-two Left**

 **...And we are back for part two of the episode. Now for some Previously Notes from Chris and Don:**

 **"Last time on Albion Island, we were introduced to the 22 teens that have signed up to Albion Island. Now they're here, we can finally begin. Prepare yourself for a second part of Total Drama: Albion Island!"**

* * *

(A theme song? Maybe. But not right now, it's gone missing! XD)

As the teens were sat down in their seats, minding their own business, the two hosts(and Chef) came over, ready to talk to them. "Morning, everyone. You guys all know that we are currently on a island that moves, and that's amazing, right? Well, we have more things for you to reveal." Chris began. "What kind of show woukd this be without our world-famous Total Drama Island Confession Camera?" Don cried, as a helicopter that had the outhouse hooked up to it flew down. Accidentally, the pilot unhooked the outhouse, and it broke apart when it hit the floor, making everyone have a huge sigh of relief. Chris however, shed a tear. "Many feels were felt in that booth..." he sniffed, getting handed a tissue. "Don't worry, we got something new!" Don winked, and a clean, sleek rectangular building was placed down by the same helicopter. "This is the new Confession Area. It's clean, and it doesn't smell at all! And, the camera's high quality, too!" Don exclaimed. Without warning, Sabrina ran into the confessional, locking the door behind her. "What's her deal?" Ace wondered.

 _Confessional: Sabrina_

*Sighs* "Oh, thank gosh. Now I can finally be myself. What you saw back there was a complete act. I'm a expert actress, known for being in movies that you should have heard of! I actually worked with Chris once, so he knows who I am. And oh yeah, this little thing right here?" *points at the pendant around her neck* "This baby's gonna make me rich..." *cackles lightly* "They don't expect a thing. Not a thing."

 _End of Confession-_

Sabrina walked out, regained her 'nice girl' act, and sat back down. "Now, my kitchen is temporarily unavailable for now, since some raccoons stole my ingredients." Chef growled, as a raccoon ran by with a piece of bread in its mouth. "This is where the challenge comes in." Don explained. "You'll both be set into teams, and you shall go run after these pesky vermin. Nobody's getting eliminated this time, but you winning team WILL win a reward you'll enjoy. Now, the raccoons stole around fifteen items, so try to get them back. Chef is gonna do inventory checking in a couple of hours, so you're on the clock." Don added. "But beware, some of these sneaky 'tanuki' are quite good at trapping and hiding. Good luck to you all. Now, let's make some teams!" He cried. "The following teens are on Team One. We'll get into names afterwards." Chris started, clearing his throat.

"Jamie,

Brady,

Cassia,

Graham,

Blake,

Alyssa,

Morgan,

AJ,

Haley,

Jon,

Felicity,

You are Team One." He finished.

"Jesse,

Valentina,

Ace,

Sabrina,

Jordan,

Petunia,

Emi,

Ulysses,

Christopher,

Revek,

Adam,

You are Team Two!" Don continued. The teens got split up into their respective places, diving the 22 into 11 for each team. "Team One's name is... The Raging Grip!" Chris announced. "Raging Grip? Couldn't you come up with something else... like, The Mystical Ravages?" Felicity asked. "Fine. Mystical Ravages it is!" Chris corrected. "Team two, you are the... Mysterious Mountaineers!" Don exclaimed. "Interesting name." Valentina said.

 _Confessional: Valentina_

"I am a huge fangirl of mystical, legendary creatures and fantasy fiction." *Sighs in relief* "It just feels so good to finally be on such an amazing creature. It's been my dream to actually visit one of these, since they only come up every one-hundred or so years..." *giggles excitedly*

 _-End of Confession_

"Okay, ready? GO!" Don exclaimed, as the two teams scrambled off in different directions. A few minutes later, the teams were both in very different scenery. "Ravages look like they've gone for the forest option, and the Mountaineers have gone for the flat plain option!" Chris announced. Chef just looked at the host, a little worried. "Don't worry about it! They'll find something." Chris replied.

In the grassy plains, Petunia found a loaf of bread in plain sight. "Ha, sweet! There's a loaf just lyin' in front'ta us!" The New Yorker cried. Emi, who was busy humming to herself whilst looking around found her going for the bread. "Petunia, wait! I think it's a..." Emi was too late, and Petunia was caught on a snare, slinging her upside-down. "...trap." Emi finished. "You couldn't get me down, could ya?" She asked. Emi then untied the knot, and the girl came free. "Thanks for that save." She responded, taking the loaf. "Anything for a fellow team-mate." She smiled sweetly. "Well, call me Penny." Penny replied, gesturing for her to come alongside her. Without haste, she went along with her.

 _Confessional: Emi_

"Wow... Penny's so cool. She's much more brave than me. Running foot-first into a trap may sound dumb, but I think that takes real courage." *sighs* "Watashi wa kanojo ga watashi no yūjin ni narudeshou negatte imasu..." *looks at camera, still recording* "AH! You never heard that!" *blushes*

 _End of Confession(Use a translator)_

Meanwhile, on the other team, the forest had began to thin out. Graham was leading them. "Looks like the other team has arrived at a mountain." Don announced. Graham skidded to a halt as his team did so behind. "What are we doing here?" Jamie asked. "You want us to climb up?" Jon added, who had looked up for a second. "No, I wanna take in the scenery(!) Of course we need to climb!" He sarcastically said. "Geez, no need to be rude." Felicity replied. "I didn't say you were coming with me." Graham replied back to everyone. "Fine, we'll go around." AJ thought out loud. Everyone looked at the teen, mouths agape.

 _Confessional_ _: AJ_

"What? The reason why I'm speaking without opening my mouth is because I have this thing in my head that allows me to literally make my thoughts be heard whenever I think 'SPEAK', which allows me to do so. I don't speak normally after my voice got messed up from... something I don't wanna talk about. Pretty cool, huh? End thought."

 _End of Confession_

After AJ explained to his team why he can speak his thoughts, everyone understands as they walked around, while Graham was making his way up. That is, until Alyssa decided to go back and climb with him. "Alyssa! Where are you going?" Morgan asked. "Back for Graham. Someone needs to go with him. What if he gets hurt? We can't have a wounded member on the team!" Alyssa explained, running to the mountain wall and climbing up it.

 _Confessional: Alyssa_

"Hey. Don't judge me for going back to go climb up with him! I just wanna help the guy." *Crosses arms*

 _End of Confession_

A few minutes later, Alyssa had made it to where Graham was. "I thought I told you not to climb with me." Graham noticed. "Hey, I just want to help you." She replied. "Fine. Just don't get in my way." He sighed, continuing to climb. She smiled and went up with him. A little while later, the both of them had made it up to the top, though neither of them said a word to each-other. When they made it, their eyes were both fixated on the raccoon, which was sitting silently on the summit, looking at its food- a tomato. "Stay quiet." Graham whispered, creeping up behind it. Alyssa was behind him, slowly creeping as well. As they made it to the vermin, the teens grabbed it by the tail, which made it drop the tomato. Alyssa let go if the animal, and took the food. "We got it!" She squealed. "All right, then. We got about fourteen left to find." Graham replied. They both went back down to regroup with their team.

A bit of time had passed since then. Between the two teams, only three items were left to find. On Team Ravages, Felicity was running as fast as she could, while on the other side adjacent to her and on Team Mountaineers was Adam, for there was a raccoon sitting on a patch of grass, looking both ways at what was incoming to it. at the last second, the two teens both tackled into each-other while the vermin was flung into the air, high up. The two then both scrambled to get up, only for the raccoon to drop the food, which was a melon. Making sure not to drop it, Adam grabbed it and ran off, leaving Felicity behind. Sighing, she went back to her team.

After that, only one item was left. And it was hiding in plain sight, and everyone could see it. The heat was on. The two teams both huddled and made sure not to get their plan heard by their opponents. "Okay, stay with me. We managed to get most items, but so have they. We need to think this through first." Jordan began. "How about we just run and take it when they're off their guard? Like now?" AJ explained. "All right then. we'll slow them down. Good idea." Graham replied, as they all un-huddled. On the other side, it was different. "I say we go ahead and take it when they get it." Jesse explained. "No, we could break it. Anything else?" Revek asked. "How about we jus' go ahead... and pretend ta take it? After all, they won't expect it at all! And then, we really take it!" Penny replied. "Hmm... Good, but not good enough. Adam? Adam?" Revek replied, where Adam could be seen spray-painting on a little piece of wood he chipped off of a tree. "Huh? What?" Adam replied, as he wasn't listening to it at all. Haley sighed at this. "Why not someone carries one of us and throws us?" Haley suggested. "You seem pretty strong, since you carry that... gear with you." She added, looking at Christopher. "All right. I'll see what I can do." Christopher said. "The true genius shudders at incompleteness — imperfection — and usually prefers silence to saying the something which is not everything that should be said." Valentina piped up. Everyone looked at her while she buried her face in her hands.

 _Confessional: Valentina_

"I tend to quote Edgar Allen Poe at the wrong times..." *chuckles awkwardly* "I just hope nobody says anything about it..."

 _End of Confession_

With the plans laid out, everything came down to this. The two teams then both ran as fast as they could to where the food was. The instant Ace ran ahead and got closer than an inch to it, a air-horn went off. Many teens could be heard making displeased noises and cheers. "Sorry. We gotta cut short, since we need to wrap things up." Chris explained, walking over to them. "Now, we're just going to eliminate one person based on their performance..." Chris quickly winked. "So, the person going home is..." Don said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nobody! Heh heh!" Chris announced, leaving the teens sighing. "Why would we send you off, when we haven't introduced you to your cabins." Don added, pointing in the direction where two log homes could be seen. Gladly, they all ran over and went into the corresponding team houses, as they both had a team logo on the front of it. When they got inside, both were identical. "As you can see here, we've given you the finest to offer!" Chris said, as a large TV, plenty of warm soft chairs and beds could be seen, as well as a fireplace and other goods. Both teams were gasping in delight.

 _Confessional: Jesse_

"Wow. Who knew Chris cared about us? Wait... there's gotta be a catch to all of this."

 _End of Confession_

"Well, there's one downside to this all. The beds you both see here are normal, but a few of them are fit for two people!" Don chuckled. Sadly, nobody seemed to care. "Anyway, there's secrets around these homes for each team. We're not spoiling it for you." Chris added. "Well, we're gonna leave you now. Your bags are in the bedrooms." Don said, walking out. "These houses are amazing! You can see the ocean, ever so slowly...moving." Felicity said. "What?" Jamie cried, looking out the window. "That's crazy! Where are we even going to end up?" Ulysses cried.

"That's right! We're going places for this series!" Don announced. "So, be sure to join us next time for Total! Drama! Albion Island!" Chris cried, as he and Don went off to go get a drink.

 **...Sorry if this seemed short. This fic is quite a chore to do alone, so if I could get a co-writer on board, that'd be great! If you're interested for helping me out, PM me so I can get to you. Also, leave a review and check out Chapter One for another form I posted!**

 **Next time: "Another Day, Another Challenge: Teens start getting to know each-other better, as well as another tougher challenge coming, maybe even posted by YOU! So, see you around!"**


	5. Episode 2

**Episode Two: Wake Up, We're Lost!**

 **'Last time on Albion Island... The scavenging for Chef had taken place, and no team contestants were eliminated... yet.*chuckles* Well, on with the show, so don't touch that mouse!'**

* * *

(Theme song... Where did I put it?)

The sun rose upon the slowly moving island. Nothing seemed to stir. The huts were both full with sleeping teens, all deep in their sleep. Apart from one teen, though. It was Sabrina, who was wearing a pink jacket over a white sweater, though they were both small enough to show her belly-button. She also had black jeans and pink boots, and still wore the pendant around her neck. "C'mon, Chris..." She murmured.

 _Confessional: Sabrina_

"You're all thinking about why I'm up at this hour. I'm waiting for the wake up alarm. About now is when it should go off... but it's not happening! Why?"

 _End Of Confession_

She waited for a bit. Nothing happened. She waited a bit more. Nothing still happened. Instead of getting angry at that, she walked back to her team's hut and went back to sleep. A couple of hours passed, and it was now broad daylight. However, despite this, the 22 teens were no longer in their huts. The Island had come to a stop at a large house, and Chef, Chris and Don took it in turns to drag the teens out of the beds and into the house, putting their normal clothes beside them.

When AJ woke up, being the first to, he looked at his surroundings. "Where are we?" He thought-spoke, and saw one of his team-mates also awake, as well as his clothes; to which he put on. The team-mate was Jamie. "Morning. And, I really don't know myself..." Jamie pondered.

In another room somewhere else, Ace was looking around, and saw Valentina sleeping peacefully on the floor. "Wow... even when she sleeps, she looks the same as before. Absolutely stunning." He whispered to himself. Unsure of what to do, he shook the girl a little. "V-Valentina? You awake?" He asked. "Ooh, that was wonderful!." She yawned, stretching herself, and found her normal clothes, putting them on. After realizing she wasn't on the island, a smile grew on her face.

"Valentina... you're scaring me a little." Ace replied. "Sorry. It's just... I have a thing for places like these." She replied. Suddenly, a screen nearby started to flicker into life, and the two directed their attention to it. "Rise and shine, campers! You're stuck in this maze of a mansion for this challenge!" Chris said on the screen. "This message is being broadcast everywhere else, too!" Don added. "Well, anyway, you are stuck in this mansion. You can't leave until your whole team regroup. First team to do so, wins. For confessionals, we stuck a camera to a wall. Go find it and take it with you." Chris said. "Well, good luck. Your challenge begins now!" Don announced, and the screens turned off.

"Right. We need to get outta here. Any ideas?" Ace asked. "I have one!" She chirped, and went to a wall, knocking on it. She heard a hollow sound, and strongly kicked it, making a large hole they could pass through. Ace took the camera off the adjacent wall and recorded.

 _Confessional: Ace, then Valentina_

"My gosh... I didn't know she could do that! She must be hitting the gym! That, or she's a martial artist..."

*Camera is handed over to Valentina*

"To confirm, yes, I'm a martial artist. I'm not afraid to attack unless I have to... *looks at Ace, then readies in battle stance* Ace- "Don't hit me!"

 _End of Confession_

"Like I would hit you!" She laughed, walking over to him. Ace started to feel a little intimidated. She kept laughing, and playfully punched him on the arm. "Now come on, we've got a team to find." She instructed, running off. Ace followed.

Meanwhile, in another room, Emi was with Petunia, finding a way out of their room. "We're never going to get out of here!" Emi sighed. "Not with that attitude, we ain't. Now, c'mon. We've both seen enough Total Drama, hopefully, to get outta sticky situations, right?" Petunia asked. Emi nodded after giving herself some time to think about it. "Great. Now, let's go." Penny helped her up, and soon enough, they found a hollow point in the wall. Curious, Penny pushed into it, and the wall slid open, revealing another room.

 _Confessional: Emi_

"Wow... Penny's really brave. I wonder if she's thinking of me as a friend... because I am, for sure. She's so brave...

*In distance, Penny's voice could be heard- "I can hear you!" *

"Ah!" *fumbles to turn off camera*

 _End of Confession_

"I...uh... Like you. As a friend..." She stammered, blushing. "Heh, alright. Allies are always nice ta have at times like these!" She replied. Emi smiled, and went along with her. "Ya know, I kinda felt we were gonna be friends. =" Penny added. "R-really? How?" Emi asked. "Well, you were the only one who wanted ta come with me when we needed to go scavenging. Kinda figured it out myself, ya know?" She explained. "And hey, if you need ta talk to me about anything, I'm your go-to girl. I'm quite the emotional problem solver. At least, that's what my friends say..." She added.

Somewhere else, Sabrina was walking down a hallway with Ulysses. Ulysses seemed to be a little scared, since the hall was dimly-lit. Sabrina, who was playing 'the nice girl' act, looked at his worried face. "What's wrong, Ulysses? You seem scared." She said, pretending to care. "Well... I just feel out of my element... It's nothing big." He replied. Suddenly, a large boom of thunder could be heard, and shook everyone a little. A flash of lightning could be seen through a window. The male teen screamed, and fell to the floor, hyperventilating. " _We're not going to make it out of here alive! I'm going to die, she's going to die... I...I..."_ He thought. Then, without warning, Sabrina sared at him, and simply kissed him softly. "It's okay... Nothing's going to hurt us." She cooed. Ulysses stopped shuddering, and calmed down, hugging her. "Thank you so much..." He replied. "It's nothing..." She replied.

 _Confessional: Sabrina_

"I had to kiss him. There was nothing else I could do. But now I've done that... He's **mine**. *laughs in a dark tone quietly while jingling her pendant*

 _End of Confession_

"Now, I want you to look into my eyes." She instructed. Ulysses blushed and nodded, sitting adjacent to her, and began. She grabbed her pendant slowly, and a pink glow began to appear. Her eyes went from a cool blue to a strong pink. As this happened, Ulysses was now in a trance. What he saw was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and would do anything to protect her. "Okay, get up now." She asked, as he got up quickly. "Heh. Now there's a slave for my bidding." Sabrina sneered, before taking her 'boyfriend's' hand and went off with him, happy that she now had someone under her control.

A bit of time had passed since then. The teams had regrouped, and got to the exit, after many mishaps that stood in the way. "Well, we have a draw... But someone's gotta go. In case you viewers missed it, here's a sum up of what happened:" Chris began.

"Brady was being a total jerk, and basically pushed everyone out of the way, even his partner, Felicity, who was trying to find the best way."

"Christopher and Jesse used each other's strengths to get to the finish, and Adam and Revek tried to do the same, but Adam sprayed paint on EVERYTHING."

"Graham tried his best to strategically finish, but couldn't due to Cassia getting sidetracked. Blake and Alyssa seemed to work well, as well as mostly everyone else."

"So, you know who gets the boot for this challenge? It's...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Man, tough choice...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

"Could you hurry it up, please? We're wasting valuable time!" Felicity cried.

"Okay, okay! ...

...

...

...

...Uh...

...

...

Morgan!" Chris announced. "What? Why?" She asked. "To be hones... you didn't really participate." Don pointed out. "I did!" She pleaded. Don showed some confession footage she had. It showed her simply sleeping for the whole thing, until someone dragged her out. "Hey! I was sleepy!" She argued. "Sorry, but rules are rules. Off you go!" Chris replied, and pushed Morgan out. She fell on a little dinghy, and was sent back to the mainland.

"Well, she had it coming, anyway. Next Time on TD: AI!

 _Join us as we- Wait, where's the rest of the script? Never mind. Join us next time!"_


	6. Episode 3, Part One

**Episode Three: A Gamer** **'s Dream**

 **Before I start: Let me answer a question:**

 **I know most people despise the Hypnosis pendant Sabrina used and the fact who she used it on, and it seemed a little uncalled for, and shouldn't really be in it due to having a supernatural power unlike everybody else, which could ruin a story. But don't worry- I've got it covered. If you want to know the details about how I can fix it, PM me so spoilers aren't blabbed to the world. And one more thing.**

 **If you go back to the cast introductions chapter, Christopher wears clothing and a Pip-Boy 3 from the Fallout series. I've been watching a bit of Fallout 4(Great game!) so, some Pip-Boy action's in this chapter. On with the story! I own nothing! Apart from the Island idea and some challenges, of course.**

* * *

 ** _'Last time on Albion Island: We sent all 22 contestants to a large, unmanned mansion, where they were stuck in rooms, and had to escape and get to the foyer to win. In the end, it was bye-bye, Morgan. Now a new day is beginning, so don't click anything, and just keep scrolling this page!'_**

* * *

The island was moving yet again, and it was morning. A new common room had been set up for the teens, and they were getting served breakfast. Brady was sitting near Valentina, sneaking a look at her every now and then.

 _Confessional: Brady_

"I don't know about you guys, but she's coming home with me... *chuckles* "But what I don't get is that she looks beautiful EVERY DAY! I mean, don't get me wrong, that's amazing; but surely she's doing something..."

 _End of Confession_

As he was looking, Valentina noticed him. She simply sighed and waved back at him, just to humour herself.

 _Confessional: Valentina_

"So what? I wake up like this all the time. *gestures at herself* Don't get me wrong, it's great and all, but it feels like a curse sometimes. Because boys just won't get off of my back. Always with the pretty gestures and gifts... It just gets tiring!"

 _End of Confessional_

Somewhere else, Jesse was looking at her food. It looked like a yellow blob on her plate. "What the heck is this?" She asked. "No idea. Try poking it." Adam said, who was next to her. She tried poking it with a fork, and it exploded, splatting her and the two next to her with whatever the blob was. "I've seen better." She simply said, and wiped her face with a cloth. "Seen better what?" He asked. "Explosions. She replied, walking off. The teen sighed, and walked off with a can of spray paint. He kicked open the door and ran off. Haley stood up. "I'll go get him..." She sighed. "Why? So you'll get in trouble too?" Sabrina said. "No, I just don't like rule breakers." She replied, running off after him. Jon, however had barely touched his food, and was still busy playing a video game. Graham walked over to him. "Hey. You wanna go against me?" Graham asked him, taking out another console, apart from the fact it was white. "Sure, I'm ready. What are you going to go for?" Jon said, putting his game on pause. "How about some Crash Brothers?" Graham asked, sitting down. In seconds, Jon readied himself. "Go for it." He said, as Graham connected to the other console, and they both began to play.

Before long, everyone had come to the two of them, who were both now breaking a sweat, being almost evenly matched. "All my money is riding on you, dude! Beat his butt!" Jesse cried. "Go for the blow, Jonny boy!" Penny cheered. "All of my food's riding on you, Graham!" Ace cried. Jon then finished Graham off by taking out his last life. Multiple cheers and cries were heard after that.

Meanwhile, in the woods...

Adam was busy spraying a small 'DX' tag on a tree. "Adam?" A voice said. It was Haley, who straightened her glasses a little. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not bothering to look. "You need to come back to the dining area. I think Chris is coming there in a minute." She explained. "So? What do I care?" Adam replied, stopping his spraying. "Well, do you _want_ to be eliminated?" She questioned him. "Pssh." He shrugged. "Well, I'm going to bring you back, whatever it takes." She stated, taking his hand and dragging him off.

 _Confessional: Haley_

"Adam's very... dark. Nobody else seems to be helping him, so I guess it's up to me to pick up the slack. I don't mind, to be honest. I'm gonna set him straight... Or try to, at least."

 _End of Confessional_

After a bit of bickering, the two had both made it back in time for Chris and Don, who were about to speak in front of everyone. "So, I see you're all very engrossed into video games." Don began. "Well, we have decided to give you a challenge based on that!" Chris announced. "Here's how it works: each contestant gets a special Virtual Reality Headset, and play a specially-designed game where two teams battle it out to win. We'll then do a elimination round for those who want to vote, and more details will be given on that later. Now, go get a VR headset." Chris explained, and Chef handed each of the teens a headset, which they each put on. What they didn't know was that the headsets were hooked up to a large console. When everyone got them on, the game activated and it began.

When the game had rendered, everyone looked exactly the same. Jon, however, had a large grin on his face. Some teens looked at him weirdly. "Are you okay, Jon?" Jamie asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

 _Confessional: Jon_

"I've NEVER tried virtual reality before, and now we're getting a game-based challenge with it? This has got to be the greatest day of my life!"

 _End of Confessional_

"Welcome to... The Frame!" Chris announced, who had just finished rendering. Instead of being in his normal clothes, he was wearing some light green armour. The teens looked around, because nothing had happened.

"...Is something supposed to trigger...?" Christopher asked. "Yeah, but it's not happening!" Chris cried. Suddenly, the ground began to shudder, and a large, futuristic city rose up from the ground. As Don came into the game, the city was complete. "Now, here's what you have to do." He said, as a large screen appeared. "Across this city are NPCs. The key to this challenge is to converse and socialize. They will give clues to a reward that will come in handy for the second part!" Don explained. "Now, everyone- Let's go!"" Chris demanded, and everyone ran off into The Frame. As Christopher neared the city, he revealed his Pip-Boy replica. He hoped his 'Map' function would work in here, and funnily enough; it did. "There's some people up ahead, everyone. Stay close." He said to his team. Valentina decided to pace herself, and run ahead from the rest. Some of them were surprised from her sudden burst of speed.

 _Confessional: Jesse, Valentina(In that order)_

"Where the heck did that sudden burst of speed come from? I didn't think anyone who looks like THAT wouldn't care for being athletic..."

*static*

"Hey, if you train in martial arts, you become faster at it. So in short, practice is the key to win."

...

"Wait a second... There's something else on my mind too. Back when I came to Albion Island, mostly everybody had their eyes fixed on me and Sabrina. Christopher was one of them who didn't bother to gaze at me. Maybe he's a 'lone ranger' type of guy. I should get him to open up... Which isn't that bad an idea!"

 _End Confession_

She slowed herself down a little bit to get to Christopher's pace. "Hey, Christopher. You aren't fazed by my looks, unlike everyone else who is male..." She pointed out. "Tell me, why didn't you bother to look?" Valentina asked. "Because I respect a woman." He replied. "Well, aren't you just the gentleman(!)" She muttered to herself. "Sorry, what was that? You said I was a 'gentleman', didn't you?" He smirked slightly. "You know I'm kidding around!" She chuckled.

Meanwhile, Felicity was with Cassia, and Cassia was not minding her own business, and was instead singing a random tune to herself. Eventually, Felicity had heard enough of her. "Would you stop singing for a second?" She asked, and at once, she stopped. Then, Felicity began to sing, and to Cassia, she thought she had found her 'duet partner' for life.

 _Confessional: Cassia_

*eyes are dilated* "Wow... She's got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life. If these's a talent show challenge, I swear to gosh; me and her are gonna stick together like two peas in a pod!"

 _End Confession_

Elsewhere, Ulysses was still in a trance, and him and Sabrina were making out as they walked. Ahead, Ace kept looking back, feeling a little annoyed, but at the same time, he felt like he was going to cringe.

 _Confessional: Ace, Ulysses & Sabrina(in specific order)_

"Why has Sabrina gone for Ulysses? What did she find in him? IT's just... creepy, like as if she did something to him... But, I must be crazy for thinking that!" *chuckles*

*static*

"Ulysses, honey? Tell the camera why I'm so special to you..." *giggles*

"W-well, I dunno what to say. She's a beautiful piece of work, and I'm lucky to have this girl. She understands me, and she cares for me as I do the same. It's like there's something special, you know? Anyway, she always cares..." *talks for ages*

 _End Confession_

As they both stopped kissing, the team had made it to a small child-like character. Instead of saying anything, it gave Graham a note of paper. 'To find the rewards, search for the next clue. To find it, you mustn't move eight ways, but only through defying gravity.' It read. "Any of you got it? I think I do?" Graham said. "Oh! How about we climb upwards? It's defying gravity!" AJ thought out loud. Alyssa nodded, and before long, the teens were climbing the nearest building. on the other side, the other team had found their clue, and were hot on the trail of finding the next one/. 'To find the next clue, find this person: A woman resembling a famous host.' It read. "Well, I'm sure it has to be Chris or Don." Revek said. Jordan took out a sketchpad and drew a small portrait of Blaineley. "Great Idea, guy! Let's go find her." Petunia said. "Look, she's over there! I think..." Emi cried, and they saw someone that resembled her.

"I'll talk to her." Ace said, and walked up to the look-alike. "Excuse me, miss, but we're on a challenge, and a clue says that you need to do something for us." Ace said, feeling a little anxious. She knelt down slightly and got down to his height. "The clue is inside of me." She replied, and that startled Ace a little. "So, what do we have to do?" Jesse asked. "She said... the clue is 'inside of her'." Ace. "Wait, I don't get it. Do we have to... open her up or something?" Valentina asked. "I'm messing with you." The woman said, walking up to them all. She reached into her hair, and gave them the paper. 'Your journey is over when the ground becomes earth. it read. "I think we need ta dig, everybody!" Penny cried, and at once, everyone started to dig the ground with their hands. Oddly, as soon as they touched the ground, it turned to dirt. They began to scoop the dirt away, hoping to find whatever was buried...

* * *

 **...And that's Part One! Did you enjoy this part? Hope you like this one and think it's an improvement to the last chapter! Anyway, be sure to do the necessary and pay attention to the beginning and end chapter notes too!**


	7. Episode 3, Part Two

**Episode Three: A Gamer's Dream, Part Two**

 **Before I start, Let me get something else outta the way! I read your reviews, everybody; and I'm pleased, of course. But, trying to give everyone a equal number of lines is quite difficult, since you have to go count them over and over again. So instead, I'll give everyone at least one line to balance everything out, hopefully. Let's get goin', guys!**

* * *

 _ **'Last time on Albion Island:**_

 _ **We have a new challenge, which was video-game based, much to Jon's delight. Players- see what I did there? *chuckles* Anyway, Players were sent into the Virtual Reality City, The Frame, and had to find clues to get to a reward. Now, the Ravages are climbing high, and the Mountaineers are digging deep down. Ironic, right? Anyway, take it away, Don!'**_

 _ **'Prepare for Part Two of the daring, simulated, and potentially odd... Virtual Challenge!'**_

* * *

It had been a few minutes since the Mountaineers had been digging with their hands, clawing away at the virtual dirt. "Phew... _Kore wa taihen'na shigotodesu_..." Emi sighed to herself in her language, rubbing a bit of sweat off of her face, which was a little odd, considering they were in a simulated world.. "Aw, don't sweat it, pal! We're gonna get there sooner or later." Petunia grinned at her. Emi looked back at her, startled slightly, but also smiling.

 _Confessional: Emi, Petunia_

"How did she understand Japanese? Is she multi-lingual?"

*static*

"I'm not multi-lingual, if you wanna know. I'm just a really good writer, and a key point to a character is body language, o' course. It's what I do for good writing. That, and my friends back home keep sayin' I'm a darn good therapist."

 _End Confession_

They both continued to work together to dig deeper. "This sure is tiring. Can I get some help over here, please?" Valentina asked. At once, Christopher got up from where he was digging, and began to help her. "Thanks, Christopher. I really appreciate the help from you." She smiled. "Hey, I'm just helping out another team-mate." He replied, as a slight smile appeared on his face. Valentina decided this was a good time to start something with him. "Hey, do you mind telling me why you're... so dark and mysterious all the time?" She asked him. "I'm not going to answer that. You don't want to know." He replied.

 _Confessional: Valentina_

"Wow. This one's a tough nut to crack. I COULD try using my 'charm', but then that'll make things worse for me and him. I have a feeling Brady will act up and do something. So long story short, I should get closer and stay by his side at times so he'll ease up, but not too close to draw attention to us, or else we'll have bad things coming our way."

 _End Confession_

In another area of the hole, Ulysses was digging at a normal pace, while Sabrina stood in front of him, watching. "Dig faster, Ulysses. We want to win, right?" She feigned a smile to his hypnotized 'boyfriend', who believed her and kept digging even faster, or at least tried to. Valentina saw this, and got a little suspicious due to her not even bothering to work.

 _Confessional: Valentina(again)_

"'Beauty of whatever kind, in its supreme development, invariably excites the sensitive soul to tears.' I believe this is the case between Sabrina and Ulysses. I have a feeling she's done something to him. Lucky for me, I know this girl all too well, and I know what she carries with her. Hopefully, she's got it on her."

 _End Confession_

Meanwhile, The Ravages had made it to the top of the building. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Alyssa said, as everyone got up. "Speak for yourself." Blake replied, looking a little tired from the climb. "Never mind that, Blake. The clue's over there!" Cassia cried, pointing at a small envelope on a box. Without a second thought, the teens ran madly to it, with Graham grabbing it, and opening it up. "It says here that we were wrong entirely." Graham read aloud, causing everyone to groan. "There's more. It says we need to go back down and find the deepest part of the city." He added. "Well, I saw a deep hole over there." Felicity pointed towards the hole the rival team were digging. "What are we waiting for? Let's get down there!" AJ thought aloud. "No, I'm not going back by climbing. Too tiring!" Jon said, backing away. Nearby, a window-washer's lift could be seen, and Jon accidentally backed away into it. Practically everyone face-palmed shortly after. "Leave it to Chris and Don to make us work hard(!)" Haley said.. Before long, everyone was on their way down and near the hole.

Just then, Ace spotted something glimmering. "Hey! I think we found it!" Ace cried, going over to the buried object, digging around it. "Not so fast!" Graham cried. As the team looked up, they saw the opponents coming into the hole. "Hey, we found it first!" Ace exclaimed. Brady walked over to her, trying to act subtle. "Hand it over, and you'll find more than treasure.~" Brady flirted, kissing her hand. "Stop it. That's really insensitive." Revek said, as Valentina began to get annoyed. "What, I can't say how damn fine she loo- WHOA!" Brady was cut off by getting judo- thrown into a dirt pile nearby. Mostly everyone gasped, some clapped, and Adam took the opportunity to grab the item from the dirt. When he got back up, Christopher was standing in front of him. "You need to leave her alone. NOW." He demanded, and Brady got up and ran away, getting out of the hole; scared.

 _Confessional: Valentina, Christopher, Adam_

"Ha! Like that is ever gonna happen between you and me, Brady! I heard about you, think you're cool and tough yet being such a jerk, which is something I don't approve! If you dare lay a hand on me again, I'm going to judo throw you so high, no one's gonna bother to miss you! Also, sorry if I keep on hogging the spotlight. I just really need to vent today!"

*Static*

"Yep, even I've heard of Brady and what he does sometimes before the show, and he seemed quite scared of me, karma will hit him so hard after this season. *chuckles* He better get eliminated soon. Otherwise, he won't last long."

*static*

"Is he like that ALL the time?"

 _End Confession_

"Wow. Interesting turn of events." Chris appeared. "Anyway, the Mountaineers win this round, thanks to Adam!" Don cheered. "Now, the item you have in question is a small disc." Chris pointed out, and Adam was holding a hollow white disc. "This is a special tool you need... for the Main!" Don announced, and before long, a large stadium could be seen, and they were placed into it. "Your mission is to survive this stadium!" Chris declared. "Survive what?" Jesse asked. "These things!" Don clapped his hands, and a gate raised open, revealing a small little squirrel. "Aww, it's a cute little... demonic, savage... monster." Jamie said, as the squirrel grew in size and changed shape into a monster of unimaginable terror. Without warning, it charged madly and came after Adam, who was running away. "Why is it after you?" Haley cried after him. "I don't know, genius! You think of something!" He replied.

 _Confessional: Haley_

"He called me a genius. *chuckles* That boy doesn't even know the meaning of the word." *realises what she just said* "M-metaphorically speaking, of course." *awkward laugh*

 _End Confession_

"Throw it over here!" Haley cried to him. At once, he turned a corner , and threw the disc to her, beginning to run away. Meanwhile, Ulysses was still making out with Sabrina, not caring about anything at all. Suddenly, Haley slid under the two of them, and the monster came bursting through them as they hit the ground. "Are you okay, man?" Ace cried, helping him up. "Yeah... I think so." He said, and his eyes were no longer pink.

 _Confessional: Ulysses, Sabrina_

"First think I know, I'm in the mansion, getting cared for by Sabrina. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a coliseum! What happened?"

*static*

"No! Stupid monster. I want that thing killed for ruining my chance to win." *pendant glows* "But wait... there's still someone I can use, and he's on the other team, which is even better..." *chuckles*

 _End Confession_

"Brady? Could you come over here, please?" She asked, and at once; he came to her. "What happened between you and him?" He asked. "We broke up..." She replied, pretending to cry. She hugged him tightly, and the pendant began to work its magic, hypnotising him instead. "It's okay, now... You have me." Brady said calmly, and they both kissed.

 _Confessional: Jordan, Ulysses_

"Okay, I'm not one to speak, but I know something's up. Even Ace thinks so too! First she goes and gets with Ulysses, THEN she says she got dumped? Something's up with that girl."

*Static*

"Okay, no I know for sure something is up. Ulysses' eyes were never a shade of pink, and now they're back to the natural colour? Either I'm seeing things, or I'm certain she is doing some sort of magic."

 _End Confession_

Haley had stopped at a wall, and the monster had crashed into it. A health bar had appeared above it, which looked depleted. "I got it! We all need to bash it into the walls!" Christopher said to his team. "We have to work together to overcome this threat. Everyone of you." He added, speaking to the rival team. "It's a good thing you said, that. Tell 'em, Chris." Don announced. The monster froze in mid-running position, and a 'PAUSE' logo flashed on and off on it.

"Listen up, everyone. For this challenge, and for the next THREE episodes, starting now... a temporary MERGE is enacted! A Total Drama first!" Chris cried. "The wisest idea is to stick together, though." Don informed. "Well, I'm going to un-pause the monster now. Later, campers!" Chris cried, and Haley quickly threw the disc to Jon, who was standing near a wall. He sidestepped, and the monster took damage yet again, and he threw it to Ulysses. "The pattern's simple, guys! Just mislead it." Jon cried. The monster continued to take damage with almost everyone using the disc, and it was up to Sabrina to deliver the final blow. "Quick! Run!" Everyone was shouting at her to move before it was too late. "Oops. Clumsy me!" She acted, and dropped the disk on the floor on purpose. Lucky, the monster had overstepped, and hit the wall one last time. "It's done! Good work, everyone!" Chris cried.

"That could have cost us dearly." AJ thought out loud to Sabrina, as he began to fade away, with everyone else and her. They were back in reality, finally. "Interesting, right?" Chris said, looking out a window where a night-sky was showing. "Proof that playing games passes the time!" Don said to the camera.

"Now, the person eliminated for this challenge... Is Brady AND Sabrina!" Chris said, shocking some people. "Why do we have to go?!" Brady yelled. "No buts, get on the boat." Chef instructed, dragging the couple to the boat.

"This isn't right! We never did anything!" Sabrina yelled. "Exactly." Chris crossed his arms. The boat drove off a few metres, only for it to stall. "PSYCH!" Don said, and he and Chris laughed. "We weren't going to send you off! We just got started!" Don laughed. "Just be lucky I won't bring up the incident in Montana, McClain." Sabrina hissed as she walked off. "Montana? What happened there?" Emi asked. "You don't want to know. Anyway, hope you'll return sometime soon for TOTAL DRAMA: ALBION ISLAND!" Don cried. "Not so loud!" Alyssa cried.

 **Part 2 is now done! What do you think? Hope you enjoyed this, and I hope I balanced things out!**

 **Next time- The Temporary Merge is on, and now this allows more Drama and such! ...And maybe, just maybe, we'll know more about this 'Montana Incident'!**

 **This part came out a bit earlier than it should have been, so don't expect this story to update fast.**

 **A special thanks to RocketShark216 for giving me some critique to make the story better. Well, chim-pan-zee you later!**


End file.
